Let the Devil Take Tomorrow
by fragrantfields
Summary: Comm challenge prompts were Laura and the C1 Captain, theme, "insomnia." Laura is wound up and nervous the night before what will surely be a long and tiring day, and getting a good night's sleep is going to take more than a glass of wine this time.


She'd thought a walk in the cool night air would wear her out, bring on a decent night's sleep. Then the lights of the wine bar looked too inviting to pass up. One glass of a nice Chardonnay, she promised herself. Maybe when she got home, she'd be able to put the coming week out of her mind. The doctor's appointment, Richard's shenanigans, that stupid decommissioning….

She was on her second glass when she heard a familiar voice.

"Out kind of late, aren't you, Madam Secretary?" The easy timber of his voice floated over her. Mr. Nice Guy himself.

"Not like I'm flying the ship tomorrow." She motioned to the seat beside her. "Join me?"

He shook his head, boyish grin lighting up his features. It should have been an odd contrast to his silver hair, but  
on him, it looked right. "I've got somewhere I'd rather be."

Oh, Gods, she shouldn't. She'd said last time they couldn't do this again.

And the time before that.

 _Frak._

"Where would that be, Captain Russo?" She was already putting money down for her drinks and grabbing her bag.

"Your place," he whispered, lips touching her ear as he leaned in close.

He was kissing her throat in the elevator, nudging his thigh between her legs before the doors opened. She gripped his hand tight as they walked down the hall to her apartment, trying to keep them both steady and calm. That lasted until the door shut behind them.

"If Richard finds out…" She gave her usual cautionary disclaimer as she leaned back against the door, arms twining around his shoulders. His lips were on hers before she could finish, fingers unbuttoning her blouse as he pressed against her.

He broke away with a gasp. "He won't. He hasn't yet, right?" He stroked her collarbone, cupping the side of her neck with a gentleness she never got from Richard. "I'm just one of many guys flying his staff around the colonies. Bet he doesn't even know my name."

She started to answer but he was already picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom, her blouse slipping off her shoulders.

Tomorrow, everything would change for the worse. Her doctor's tone was one she remembered from her mother's battle. And Richard was going to be an ass about the strike, she just knew it. But tonight…tonight she had her calming, discreet once-in-a-while lover in her bed. She was going to enjoy it if it was the last thing she did.

.

* * *

.

There was a sweetness about how he made love; nothing wild or outrageous, just plenty of focus and competence. He nuzzled her breasts, sucking and stroking in perfect accordance to her murmured response. He was longer than Richard, his cock the perfect size to slide against her as he kissed her throat, nipping and teasing at her lips.

She rocked against him, her juices covering his cock as the head pressed against her clit over and over. He could keep this up as long as she needed…she knew that from experience. He began swiveling his hips, giving her the friction she craved, and sucked a tight-pebbled nipple into his mouth. The waves of sensation warred against her anxious thoughts, the feeling that something terrible was waiting for her. Then he added his fingers, holding her folds open against his cock, and everything shattered as she came in a spiraling rush, shakily gasping his name.

"Gods, Laura," he groaned, finally sinking into her. He started to say more, then Laura was kissing him hard and gripping his ass, marking the smooth flesh with her fingernails. He didn't have a suspicious wife at home.

If there was just that…extra spark, that deeper connection she craved, that undefinable "something more," she would've considered welcoming him further into her life.

 _If._

She shoved those thoughts away and gave herself over to his rhythm, wrapping her legs around his lean hips. A second orgasm shot through her—even now he deliberately ground against her just the way she needed—then he was shuddering, shaking as he poured himself into her.

A soothing lassitude filled her. Maybe now she could get some sleep. Boneless, she curled up under the blankets, humming to his slow caresses, until he pulled away and went to clean up.

"See you tomorrow," he said, hopeful look in his eyes as he zipped up his jeans.

"Um-hmm…" She smiled as she turned lazily on her side towards him. "And you won't have any problem acting completely professional around me tomorrow? Even after tonight?"

He laughed. "I'm well-trained, Madam Secretary. I might seize an opportunity to hold your hand for a second, but nothing more than that. Colonial Scout's honor." He dropped a quick goodbye kiss on her lips. "Don't get up. I'll let myself out."

"Goodnight, Captain Russo," she said, giving him a sleepy smile as he turned to leave. A deep sigh came up from the bottom of her lungs, releasing some of the tension she'd felt all day. Maybe she could get through tomorrow after all. At least now she could get a good night's sleep.


End file.
